


For the Love of Pi(e)

by WaiiKitsune



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pi Day, Reborn is sneaky, White Day, basically fluff, but that is usual, university!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaiiKitsune/pseuds/WaiiKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting a present from his boyfriend on March 14th was one thing.<br/>Getting a pie as a present from his Italian boyfriend on March 14th is another thing altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Pi(e)

Getting a present from his boyfriend on March 14th was one thing.

Getting a _pie_ as a present from his _Italian_ boyfriend on March 14th is another thing altogether.

Not to mention the fact that said pie had magically appeared on the kitchen counter overnight, inevitably leading Sawada “Tsuna” Tsunayoshi to wonder if the apartment he shared with his best friend had been compromised. Added with the _other_ fact that it was the 14th of March, Tsuna had a strong intuition that today might not be his day.

As if answering to his misery, Tsuna’s phone began to ring while he was still staring at the pie on his kitchen counter in disbelief and suspicion.

“ _Buongiorno_ ,” A smooth, velvety voice came from the phone. “Did you get my present?”

“The pie, I’m assuming?” Tsuna answered. “Yeah, I did. Though I’m more concerned about how it ended up on my kitchen counter overnight…”

“I have my ways.”

“Which I am assuming involves my roommate somehow.” Tsuna sighed. “I didn't think it was possible for you, Reborn, to bribe _Enma_ into helping you; the two of you don’t seem to get along much…” He trailed off momentarily, before continuing, “So, ignoring the issue of you breaking into my apartment… Why pie, Reborn?”

“Well. You certainly don’t give someone a tart for Pi Day.”

“…Pi day.” Tsuna repeatedly slowly. “R-Right. March 14th is Pi Day, or Pi Pie Day, because it’s three-point-one-four.”

“So, have you eaten it yet?” Reborn questioned.

Tsuna glanced at the wall clock as he replied, “Not yet. I have a class in twenty minutes and I need fifteen to walk there. I’ll have it when I get back from class.”

“Alright. Pop it in the fridge before you leave for class,” Reborn instructed. “Better to eat a cold pie than a spoiled one.”

“Sure,” Tsuna held his phone between his cheek and shoulder as he did as his boyfriend said. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

With that, Tsuna ended the call, putting down his phone on the counter. His eyes trailed to the common calendar stuck to the refrigerator, sighing at the date once more. “Pi Day, huh…” He muttered, glaring childishly at the date before turning to leave the apartment.

* * *

Hours later, Tsuna found himself back at the kitchen, sighing once again at the pie that his boyfriend had gifted him for Pi Day sitting on the counter.

It wasn't as though Tsuna didn't appreciate the sentiment; while he hated mathematics and anything related to the horror with the passion of a thousand suns, the fact that Reborn bought (or baked) a pie, then snuck/bribed his way into the apartment for Tsuna to find in the morning was, in fact, a rather sweet (if a tad terrifying, but normal by Reborn-standards) gesture.

It was just that Tsuna had been looking forward to the _other_ March 14th day. Despite telling himself over and over again that as an Italian, Reborn was highly unlikely to know of the event, the brunet consistently failed in _not_ keeping his hopes up.

“Well… Nothing to do about it, I guess.” Tsuna mumbled, picking up a fork and digging into the personal-sized pie. Before he could even extract the fork, however, his phone began to rang and he answered, quirking an eyebrow at the caller ID as he did so. “Reborn?”

“The one and only.”

Tsuna rolled his eyes fondly. “I thought you were busy.”

“I can afford to take a few minutes off to call my boyfriend, Dame-Tsuna. Don't worry.” Reborn replied, amusement filling his voice. Then, in a fonder tone, he continued, “I’ve been working on this project the entire day. Let me take a little break. How’s the pie?”

“I’m just about to eat it.” Tsuna replied. He lifted the fork then, popping it into his mouth while he glanced at the interior of the pie. “Reborn,” Tsuna called, chewing on the pie slowly. “What pie did you say this was?”

“I didn’t.” Reborn replied. “What do you think it is?”

_‘It can’t be… can it…?’_ Tsuna frowned. “Call me crazy, but… this tastes like… white chocolate…?”

“Good guess.” The smooth voice came from much, _much_ closer than Tsuna expected, and he swirled around on the barstool to meet amused onyx. “Happy White Day, Tsuna.”

“R-Reborn…?” Tsuna called in disbelief.

“Still the one and only.” The Italian replied, smirking.

“H-How did you even get in? And more importantly… White Day…?” Tsuna gasped.

“Your apartment-mate let me in while he was going out.” Reborn began, sliding into the barstool beside Tsuna’s. Quirking an eyebrow, Reborn continued, “As for your other question… did you _honestly_ think I would forget White Day?”

“You… don’t celebrate White Day.” Tsuna defended weakly.

“No, I don’t.” Reborn agreed. “But _you_ do.” He smiled. “You’re forgetting that White Day is celebrated in China as well, as my own roommate was polite enough to point out. That, and Luce embraces any and every romantic occasion, so there was absolutely no way that she’ll let me forget _or_ slip.”

“That sounds like Luce alright.” Tsuna chuckled.

“Surprised?”

“You surprise me _all_ the time, Reborn.” Tsuna replied. “What happened to your project?”

“You really fell for that?” Reborn snorted. “Tsuna, _when_ have you ever heard me being behind on _anything_ at all?” The brunet stared at him, jaw falling open in muted realization. “I _do_ have a project due on the day after tomorrow, of course, but I was done with it a while back.” As Tsuna continued staring, Reborn smirked and continued, “While I’m at it, I assume you’re still curious as to how I bribed that roommate of yours?” A nod. “I just offered to trade rooms for the day. Since he doesn’t have to worry about anything given that my roommate is Fon, he was pretty willing to agree.”

“…Reborn?” Tsuna called.

“Hmm?”

“You are the best boyfriend ever.” Tsuna said matter-of-factly. “Thank you.”

Reborn smiled fondly, leaning in to brush his lips against Tsuna’s. “I’m sure you realise I have an ulterior motive for kicking your roommate out.” He spoke against Tsuna’s lips, chuckling as a dash of pink spread across the brunet’s cheeks. “What a coincidence that you only have an evening class tomorrow. You’re going to need the rest.”

“R-Reborn!” Tsuna huffed.

Another bark of laughter escaped Reborn. “Well, now that we know the agenda for tonight… I bought your favourite take-out,” He pointed to the coffee table in the living room. “And I borrowed some movies from Luce… Yes, Tsuna, stop giving me the puppy eyes. It’s the Studio Ghibli Complete Collection; your favourite.” Reborn chuckled. “Go set up the movie while I get some cutlery for the take-out.”

“Reborn?” Tsuna called, pulling gently on his boyfriend’s arm. He darted forward, pressed his lips against Reborn’s briefly. “I love you.” Face now completely red, Tsuna quickly jumped off the barstool and dashed into the living room, leaving a rather stunned Reborn behind.

The Italian raised a hand to cover his undeniably pink face as he mumbled into his palm, “…I love you too, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy White Day and International Pi/Pi Pie Day!


End file.
